Caught
by Japanarchy
Summary: While imprisoned on the lunar base, Colonel Tubarov has a twisted way of taking his revenge on two of the Gundam pilots. Leads up to a 2x1 lemon, but that part is not included due to the no-NC-17 rule, so it's nothing damaging to little children's psyches


"Caught" Rating: R (for now) Genre: General  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing and I am by no means wealthy, so please don't sue me. *digs in pockets* Want a nickel? How 'bout some nice, fluffy lint? ^__^  
  
Summary: While imprisoned on the lunar base, Colonel Tubarov has a twisted way of taking his revenge on two of the Gundam pilots. It *would* be a 2x1 lemon if not for the no-NC-17 rule, so it's nothing damaging to little children's psyches. Language. Duo's POV. Basically PWP.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I sat on the hard, uncomfortable cot in the dark prison cell, lit only by the light streaming in through the steel bars on the door, and nursed the wounds and bruises that the OZ officers had given me for sneaking into their base. My arms wrapped around my sore ribs, and I noticed that I was already getting thinner for lack of a decent meal. I traced the outline of my ribs lightly through the fabric of my shirt, careful not to aggravate the sore bones and muscles. I was dirty, hungry, and peeved as all hell, and the only company I had was those two boulders over there. Yeah, those ones, Pilots 01 and 05, AKA Heero Yuy and Chang Wufei. I heaved a sigh, bored out of my mind. If I'd asked either of them for a little bit of conversation they'd only tell me to concentrate on getting better. Jeesh, what do they think about that keeps them quiet for hours on end?  
  
I tried lying back down on my worn cot to try and take a nap, but that's all I'd been doing for the past two weeks. I just wasn't tired anymore. I was about to snap and just gripe at my comrades if only for the sound of a human voice, when the door to our prison ground open and let in a burst of blinding light. I let out a low hiss as my eyes painfully readjusted.  
  
Three OZ officers stood silhouetted in the doorway, two with semi-automatic rifles. Trowa was not among them, which meant that whatever was going to happen was probably not good. Trowa had somehow gotten himself into Colonel Une's good graces, so whenever he was present it was by Une's permission. Strange as it was, the colonel seemed to be our ally at the moment as she was the one who insisted on keeping us alive, no matter the purposes. It was Tuberov we had to worry about. He was quite the sick nutcase, and he wanted nothing to do with us. Which was why not seeing Trowa meant that mean little man was up to something. Damn.  
  
The soldier without a rifle moved a couple steps inside. Big mistake, underestimating us. If we had wanted to escape, we could have taken that arrogant bastard down right then and knocked the other two out. But we were biding our time for the perfect opportunity, and this was not it. "05, on your feet, now. We have an assignment for you."  
  
One of the guards chuckled boorishly. "We should play target practice with him." More laughing.  
  
"It won't be any fun if he can't see. Let's chop off that wussy ponytail of his while we're at it. Hah hah haaaah!"  
  
"With those squinty China-man eyes he can't see anyways." The guards guffawed at this.  
  
My blood boiled. God, what fucking jerks! How could Wufei not get up and bust their asses? Through it all he just sat serenely on his cot, his legs crossed and his eyes closed. The officers' crude jokes and insults rolled off him like water on wax. He calmly stood with his bound hands in front of him and walked past the first guard, who roughly shoved him through the door. Wufei never gave a single backward glance as the door clanged violently shut, cutting off most of our light. Like I said, the guy's made of stone.  
  
Silence immediately ensued, driving me crazy. Damn, it was so irritating when the person right next to you refuses to talk. Hell, Heero hadn't even looked up from the time the guards opened the door to when they left. Ugh, fine, I'd talk for him. "Well, looks like it's just you and me now, buddy," I said cheerfully. Heero's only response was to lift his head towards me. Well, that was better than nothing. "How 'bout we sing a song, eh Heero?" Silence-filled glare. "'Ninety-nine bottles' it is, then! Ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall, ninety-nine bottles of beer! You take one down, pass it around, ninety-eight bottles of beer on the wall! Ninety-eight.." I proceeded to sing off-key and as annoyingly as possible, trying to get any kind of reaction out of that stupid brick of a guy. When I got to thirty-six, Heero laid back on his cot with his hands behind his head, becoming even more distant and unreachable. God. This was making me angry.  
  
I finally finished my beer song, a little more disheartened and perturbed than when I had started out. "How's about truth or dare? You've heard of that, right? Well, you take turns, and you're offered the choice of truth or dare. If you pick truth you have to answer that person's question truthfully, and if you pick dare then you have to do whatever you're dared to do. Got it?" Heero closed his eyes and made no move to acknowledge me.  
  
God, how maddening! Was this jerk ever gonna stop pretending that I was a piece of dust to be swept aside? Gritting my teeth I angrily stood up, preparing to march over there and give him a good wallop. I'd teach him not to ignore me. Heero sensed my movement and quickly stood with feline grace, crouching and cocking his fists in a defensive stance. I'd stalked halfway across the cell and I was all fired up to have a fistfight with my supposed comrade, when a crackling buzz interrupted us.  
  
Heero and I stopped and straightened, the tension between us broken for the moment, as a low, growling voice came over the intercom in our prison. I immediately recognized it as Tuberov's. Ohh shit. More trouble. "Pilots 01 and 02. I have a mission for you."  
  
I snorted. Him, giving a mission to us? What was this guy on? Heero looked just as closed off as ever, but I could see a slight trace of amusement in his eyes, almost hidden behind the ever-present distrust.  
  
Tuberov's harsh voice continued. "We all know that I don't like you, so I'm going to cut to the chase. If you don't do as I say, I will close the air vents and let you suffocate, and your Chinese friend won't come back in one piece, if ever." Heero and I exchanged glances. As mercenaries, we'd learned to quickly adapt to new circumstances, and out training kicked in right then, allowing us to grasp the situation. What this guy said could be true, but did we dare believe it? Our hostilities were set aside; now we were soldiers in a war with no room for little spats.  
  
Heero assumed that it was a two-way intercom, so he spoke up. "What would you want us to do?" Apparently he guessed correctly, because a long, grating laugh followed. As answer, we heard a clunk at the door as the food slot was opened and a small item was shoved through, clattering on the steel floor. As the opening slammed shut, I warily approached the thing that had been delivered, as though there were a bomb hidden somewhere in it. Heck, for all we knew it was a bomb. It wouldn't be beyond Tuberov's twisted little brain. I crouched and cautiously picked up the cold tube from the floor, rolling it in my hands and trying to get enough light to read the label. It was in a foreign language, but there were illustrated instructions on the side. My skin went cold as my mind interpreted the symbols. Oh. fuck.  
  
With a mortified expression I stared up at Heero, who was intently watching me. He seemed a little unnerved by my look. "What is it?" The intercom was silent but for the faint buzzing as my mouth worked, trying to make some sound come out. "Duo." Heero growled warningly. He took a few aggressive steps closer.  
  
I looked down, trying not to appear like I was huddling in a pathetic heap on the floor, but oh God this was wrong. I finally worked up the courage to glance up at the other boy who was now towering over me. My voice came out soft and a little shaky. "It's lube, Heero. He wants us to have sex."  
  
The intercom came to life with a loud, malicious cackle that didn't stop for a long time. Fuck, this man was sick. Either we have sex or we die? The answer seemed pretty simple, but. it simply wasn't right. It was virtually rape, not to mention the fact that Heero was probably straight as a rod. The laughter finally subsided, and his amused yet threatening voice asked, "Well? Which will it be? The choice is yours."  
  
I slowly straightened to Heero's level, and we exchanged a glance that said, "He could still be lying. but dare we take the chance?" We might only have one chance at this answer. I sure as hell didn't want to rape or be raped, but Heero was probably only thinking about his ultimate mission of getting out of this base alive. I knew he'd let himself be raped, that he'd kill the guards, Tuberov, even me in an eyeblink to accomplish his goal. That thought made me cold all over as I realized I shared a room with one of the best and most professional assassins in the universe. Before we could voice a decision, we heard a loud clang as some unseen door was shut. Immediately the air in the room stopped circulating, going stale.  
  
"Perhaps that will help make your minds up," came Tuberov's voice. And the frightening thing was that it did. I didn't want to die, not yet. I still had people to avenge, dreams to live, a future waiting for me beyond the war, maybe even love. Besides, there was always time for revenge. Yes, for this I would make Tuberov pay painfully. A single look at Heero was all that decided it. His dispassionate, cold voice answered for us.  
  
"We accept."  
  
"Then get to it, or you won't live to regret it. Oh, and I'll be watching." With that the intercom cut out, and paranoia set in as I scanned the room for the hidden camera. Damn, who'd have thought that man was a voyeur?  
  
I stared down at the cold tube in my hand, then back at Heero's stony expression. How much more unarousing could a situation get, practically raping someone who would as soon kill me as blink? Wait; scratch that, I didn't wanna know.  
  
I reached my free hand around and scratched the back of my head nervously. When in doubt, try to lighten the mood. "Ehehh, hope ya like guys, Heero." All I got in response was a small shrug and an indifferent expression. Then a petrifying thought came to mind. "You're. not a virgin, are you?"  
  
A long, considering pause, then a single nod.  
  
My jaw dropped and my heart sank. Oh, shit, this was even worse. This guy had probably never even been kissed, and now I was supposed to do that and more with him? I stuttered, trying to force something intelligible out of my mouth. "I suppose that means I'm top, then, huh?" An apprehensive glance showed Heero shrugging. "Do you even know what to do?"  
  
"Not really." Aha! Finally, he can speak! Then Boy Wonder toed off his mustard yellow tennis shoes and started taking off his green tank top.  
  
"Hey, hey, whoa! Wait up a sec!" I yelled. Heero paused in the middle of pulling his shirt over his head. "Put that back on!" He complied but scowled at me.  
  
"I may not know much, but I do know that you can't have sex with your clothes on, idiot." Oh, ouch, the scathing insult. How very endearing.  
  
I shifted from foot to foot awkwardly. "I mean, can't we make this a little more romantic?" He looked blankly at me. "Damn it, Heero, don't make me rape you," I shouted vehemently. I backed off at the force of my own voice, ashamed of my actions. I shouldn't have taken my anger out on him; it wasn't his fault. Besides, our goal was to live, not to enjoy this.  
  
Understanding dawned in Heero's eyes. "You want this to be pleasurable for both of us," he stated, making it a question. I nodded, keeping my eyes downcast. I looked up, startled, as Heero strode so close to me that our bodies nearly touched. His face was so close that I could barely focus on his eyes. I searched those Prussian blue orbs for long moments, looking for something, I'm not sure what; maybe some sign that he was human, something soft left in him even after all the training and killing. Reassurance that this was okay, maybe. Heero's voice came out gentler than I'd ever heard it. "Then you'll have to show me."  
  
I closed my eyes and nodded, dropping the tube into my front pocket and reaching both hands to his face. They softly stroked his cheeks, his chin, his forehead, then settled in his hair. The tangled mass of chocolate brown was surprisingly fine and smooth, and I contented myself with just petting him for a while before taking the next step. I gently lowered my closed lips onto his, brushing them together lightly. Heero's hands came up to hesitantly rest on my ribs and I stifled the wince and hiss that threatened to escape from the pressure on my aching sides. I let his hands stay there, not wanting to break his confidence, and caressed his lips again with my own. Small shockwaves coursed through me at that bare touch, and I moved my mouth to cover his closed eyelids, exhaling my warm breath on his forehead, then went back down to his lips again. Our noses bumped slightly, making me smile a bit. We pressed our lips together a little more forcefully, reveling in the sweet sensations it caused, then I let my tongue slip out and just barely lick the part of his lips. Heero let out a deep breath through his nose, and I did it again.  
  
I rested my forehead against his and grinned languidly. "Heero, open your lips now." Without opening his eyes, Heero complied. Almost shyly I let my tongue gradually into his mouth, feeling out the insides of his lips, around his teeth, and into the warm, moist cavern. Our kiss deepened when my tongue met his, and he recoiled away from my touch, but I gently coaxed his tongue out. I pressed my hands further into his hair, forcing our mouths closer together, and I luxuriated in the warmth, the velvet sensation of pure pleasure as our tongues rubbed against each other, but I was running out of air. Reluctantly I let go, bringing my hands from his head to his shoulders, then running them up and down his lean sides. I looked into his eyes and marveled at the unadulterated innocence I saw there, the pure wonderment. I was starting to get aroused, and I pulled our bodies closer. Heero gasped as our hips met, and I realized that he was getting hard, too.  
  
I saw a frown flitting about the corners of his lips as he wondered what to do next. I gave him an encouraging smile and let him take his time. Best not to rush a virgin, especially one that can snap your neck if he decides he doesn't like what's going on. He brought his hands up to brush the nape of my neck then lightly trailed his fingers across my shoulder blades. The whisper of touch sent a shiver through me that settled in my groin. Holy fuck, this guy really knew about pressure points! Seeing my favorable reaction, he lowered his mouth to mine, and I let him take control. He kissed my lips lightly, then traced the outline of my mouth with his tongue before putting it carefully inside. His caresses were clumsy and awkward, but he was learning very quickly and he was somehow managing to find all my weak spots. Heh. Leave it to a soldier to find the cracks in someone's defenses. He explored the roof of my mouth, my tongue, my cheeks, not stopping until both our lungs burned. We parted, gasping for air.  
  
"You're sure you've never kissed anyone before?" I asked with a small laugh and an encouraging smile. I put my hands on his hips and started us over to his cot, making him walk backwards in a slow, shuffling step. The whir of the secret camera shifting to follow our movements immediately broke the mood, and we pushed away from each other. Even though my body still burned for more, my mind was telling me that this was wrong, and I turned my back towards him as I tried to recover my frayed nerves. After a while I found my voice and said, "Heero, lie down on your back, please." I waited until I heard the creaking from the cot settle until I covered the rest of the distance between us and looked down at what awaited me.  
  
My eyes trailed over Heero's lean body, taking in all the toned muscle and long limbs. I allowed myself a small smile at the sight of the white socks on Heero's feet, then brought my glance higher, up to the bulge in his Spandex shorts. My eyes caught and my rebellious body became more excited at seeing this gorgeous boy lying in wait for me, but I willfully tore myself to higher places on his body, like his cloth-covered chest. By the time I reached his face, my breathing was heavier than it had been, and I had just about forgotten about the stupid camera. Heero's eyes captivated me, and I found myself staring into the deep, deep blue pools that watched me. The uncertainty and almost fear in them vied for control with the ever- present mechanical soldier within. I realized just how hard this must be for him, allowing himself to lose control and be taken by another. It went against everything he'd ever been taught. I made my body settle down and relax a bit, because forced as this situation might be, I would make sure that Heero wouldn't regret this. Even if it killed me I'd crack this stone yet.  
  
I gently sat myself on the edge of the cot, trying to accustom ourselves to the circumstances as easily as possible. Placing my hands on either side of his shoulders I lowered my lips to his once again, making this kiss as chaste as our first, but I kept them pressed there in a silent apology of what had to be done in order for us to live. I didn't know if he understood that - maybe it wasn't necessary. I slipped my mouth to the corner of his jaw and took a small lick at the sensitive spot there, hearing his breath hitch. I moved up to his ear and nibbled at the lobe, licking behind and in it, breathing cool breath over the trail of saliva and sending shivers down his body. I put one hand on his shoulder and the other on his stomach as I licked and kissed my way down his neck, stopping under his chin then teasing the sides. I could feel him tensing up under my hands, his abs tightening as I continued my journey to the hem of his tank top, pulling at it with my teeth.  
  
I sat up and peered down at his unreadable expression. "Heero, take your shirt off, please."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: This is a one-shot. Anyway, as far as I know, this idea is original, but if someone out there wrote the same kind of thing, please believe that I've never read such a fic. Okay, now you know what I'm going to say. That's right: I'm going to beg for you to review. It'll only take about one minute. Pleeeeeeeeaaaaase? 


End file.
